


Não preciso de GPS pro teu coração

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: O planeta Terra se tornou o verdadeiro pesadelo da ficção cientifica e a única alternativa para a raça humana é ir para o espaço.Ainda em terra porém, os maiores nomes do transporte alternativo brilham como herois dos oprimidos nesse cenário apocalíptico. E é quando uma mulher misteriosa aparece que algumas grandes decisões precisarão ser tomadas pelo auto proclamado líder, Rogerinho do Ingá.





	1. Passos para a perdição

**Author's Note:**

> Começar uma fic que com certeza ficará obsoleta depois da próxima temporada, por que não?
> 
> Lembrando aos dodóis que isso aqui é ficção e não tem ligação com o canon do Choque. Isso aqui é um AU de milhares de trabalhos de ficção cientifica. Rogerinho/Simone ou Simoninho de casal central mas com aquele sprinterkombizinho de side ship pra animar a garotada.
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS:  
> Sopinhas de abóbora LTDA pelo apoio emocional  
> Vice Cônsul da Russia, por betar

Uma explosão iluminou o horizonte tal qual um segundo sol surgindo, só que, ao contrário do sol, trazia também estragos a tudo ao seu redor. Quem estava mais perto, poderia ver escombros se levantando com o impacto. Um verdadeiro amante da sétima arte saberia que um belo  _ slow motion  _ bem aplicado poderia aumentar a dramaticidade da cena, acompanhando o epicentro da explosão se expandir e se recolher.

Mas, um bom crítico de cinema, saberia também que era só jogar um  _ Jota Questizinho _ , até mesmo um  _ Chicletinho com Banana _ , quem sabe, e isso já deixaria a energia da cena, ó, lá em cima.

No caso, porém, não se tratava de um filme e sim da realidade.

\-  _ SAI DA FRENTE, OTÁRIO!  _ \- Rogerinho gritou apenas por hábito enquanto passava a sprinter por cima de um bando de ômnicos que tentara o impedir de avançar.

Sua direção agressiva e a mais de cem por hora normalmente assustaria os passageiros da van lotada, mas dessa vez, todos apenas deliravam enquanto seu salvador do transporte alternativo os tirava da zona de risco.

Rogerinho sorria perigosamente, escolhendo seus caminhos de forma a acertar o máximo de robôs possível, por mais que aquilo não fosse exatamente o mais recomendado pelos especialistas. E como tinha especialista!

_ Ah, espera, você não está entendendo nada, não é? Tem que explicar tudo pro jovem porque o jovem é muito confuso. Vamos lá, um pouco mais devagar dessa vez. _

Nem com todos os filmes de ficção científica avisando o ser humano aprendeu a não provocar as máquinas e a tecnologia avançara de forma espetacular. Robôs praticamente substituíram os afazeres humanos, a tecnologia era algo tão presente na vida das pessoas que a maioria simplesmente não sabia viver sem ela. Logo vieram os androides, tão parecidos com pessoas reais que era difícil distingui-los. Foram inicialmente feitos para tornar as funções que exigiam contato direto com humanos mais agradáveis mas, com isso, ter seu próprio androide em casa se tornou real, até mesmo cópias de entes queridos já falecidos começaram a se tornar algo frequente.

E a coisa só ficou mais séria quando fazer implantes tecnológicos começou a se tornar acessível e a se popularizar. Foi nessa época que tudo deu errado. Aparentemente, as máquinas tinham criado sua própria linguagem e se comunicavam na sua própria rede. Elas se reconheciam como superioras, viam os abusos que o homem fazia.

Enfim, Will Smith já tinha feito essa denúncia em “ _ Eu, Robô”  _ lá em 2004. Leis da robótica valiam tanto para as máquinas quanto regras de trânsito valem para qualquer piloto que se preze, ou seja, nada.

As máquinas fizeram seu levante, se auto declarando uma nova espécie, os  _ Ômnicos _ . E a guerra começou, máquina contra homem, numa história alucinante que infelizmente não era nenhum  _ Transformers _ . Ou era, se só existissem  _ Decepticons _ .

A única escapatória para a raça humana era fugir para Marte, onde já estava sendo instaurada uma colônia há alguns anos. Os mais abastados foram para lá o mais rápido que puderam e os demais, precisaram esperar até que o governo começasse a providenciar naves para a fuga.

E nisso é que entram os nossos heróis.

Rogerinho pisava no acelerador como se não houvesse amanhã, as explosões e o exército de robôs de ataque ficando para trás. Aqueles costumavam ser meros robôs usados na construção civil, mas quem tinha achado uma boa ideia dar furadeiras e brocas na mão de robôs? Isso sem falar dos que usavam vigas inteiras como se fossem a arma do diálogo – mas o único diálogo que aquelas máquinas estavam dispostas a ter eram os apitos que davam quando avisavam que estavam prestes a se autodestruir, outra função que parecia ter saído da cabeça de alguém de quem os pais possuíam um certo parentescozinho. Com todo respeito a Renanzinho, que ainda era criança e com certeza não faria nada disso quando crescesse.

Logo, já estavam longe da zona de confronto. Rogerinho habilmente costurou as ruas detonadas por escombros, até finalmente entrar num bequinho suspeito. Estacionou a sprinter e se virou para os passageiros.

\- É aqui que a gente para. É só dar a volta na rua, andar uns dois quarteirões aí, num tem errada. É só parar quando ver um monte de gente.

Os passageiros iam saindo, cheios de elogios e querendo parar para agradecer Rogerinho, mas ele os apressou. Não podia ser pego, tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível e voltar ao ponto de encontro.

Quando o último idoso finalmente saiu da van, Rogerinho saiu de ré mesmo do lugar e seguiu seu caminho, forçando o veículo a seu máximo.

O problema disso tudo era que por mais que o governo estivesse bancando a viagem de todos, a verdade é que isso era uma bela duma mentira. Político era o típico idoso covarde. A nova agência criada para resgatar as pessoas e as levarem aos pontos de fuga, o UBER – Unidade Brasileira Especializada em Resgate – só atuava em áreas de pouco risco e era óbvio que as pessoas resgatadas por eles eram escolhidas a dedo.  _ Inescrupulosos!  _ Os pobres e marginalizados não tinham chances de conseguir escapar e chegar nos pontos de fuga, que sempre mudavam para que os Ômnicos não descobrissem. Mas, o transporte alternativo estava aí justamente pra isso.

E claro, por conta disso, eram perseguidos pelo governo e pelos Ubers. Nada novo sob o sol.

Rogerinho finalmente chegava ao ponto de encontro, onde ele já podia ver as vans dos colegas estacionadas.

\- Demorou, ein, Rogerinho? - Julinho o saudou enquanto Rogerinho saia da van.

\- Não enche. Todo mundo inteiro, aí?

\- Eu não queria dizer nada não mas Maurílio detonou a Kombi! - Falou logo Renan.

\- Como você não quer dizer nada se foi logo a primeira coisa que você disse? - Falou Maurílio chateado. - Poxa, Renan!

Renan, de braços cruzados, apenas deu de ombros, enquanto Maurílio se dirigia a Rogerinho.

\- Não foi nada demais, foi só um golpe na lataria! Eu posso consertar!

Rogerinho, entretanto, estava o ignorando veementemente e dando a volta para ver o estado da Kombi. Um belo amassado praticamente desfigurara a parte da frente e também um pouco do teto do veículo.

\- Isso aí vai demorar pra arrumar. - Rogerinho se virou para o dono da Kombi. - Porra, Maurílio! Presta atenção!

\- Eu tava prestando! Um robô explodiu perto da kombi, não tinha o que fazer! E todo mundo sobreviveu!

\- Pode deixar, Rogerinho, eu ajudo o palestrinha. - Se ofereceu Julinho.

\- É pra ajudar, ein, ô Julinho. Se for pra vocês ficarem namorando nem se ofereça!

\- Virou fiscal de foda também, Rogerinho? Eu sei fazer o meu trabalho. Aliás, os dois trabalhos. - Falou malicioso, passando um braço ao redor de Maurílio.

Maurílio não pareceu muito feliz com as insinuações, e ia responder alguma coisa quando um barulho estranho os alertou. Todos olharam ao redor, tensos. Rogerinho procurou algo que pudesse ser usado de arma pelo chão, pegando uma pedra relativamente grande e se esgueirando pela Kombi. Sentiu os companheiros se reorganizarem, mas manteve seu olhar na direção do som. Parecia ter vindo de umas ruínas de um casa, não muito longe dali.

Renan se aproximou, um pedaço de ferro na mão.

\- Quer ir até lá ou a gente espera chegar, ein, ô Rogerinho?

O Rogerinho de uns anos atrás iria correndo até lá. Mas agora ele era mais esperto. Calejado.

\- Não. Deixa isso comigo.

E então ele tacou a pedra na direção do barulho. E ela atingiu alguém, que logo reclamou com um sonoro “AI!”.

Os quatro se olharam.

Maurílio se adiantou, indo na direção da voz.

\- Reinaldo, é você?

O pobre rapaz de cabelo comprido surgiu por detrás das ruínas, um corte no supercílio sangrando enquanto ele tentava em vão estancar com a mão.

\- Ah, foi mal aí. - Disse Rogerinho não muito preocupado e nem soando arrependido.

O grupo relaxou, Maurílio e Renan se aproximando e tomando o Uber pelos braços, e o ajudando a se aproximar e se sentar na beirada da calçada.

\- Quer alguma coisa pra colocar aí? - Perguntou Renan. - Eu ainda tenho um pouco de farelo de biscoito aqui que dá pra usar para absorver o sangue. Era melhor biscoito inteiro mas meu filho comeu tudo hoje de manhã, tá em fase de crescimento o menino, come tudo que vê pela frente.

\- Não, não, tá tudo bem, eu sei o que fazer. - Reinaldo se adiantou, erguendo uma mão para fazer os motoristas se afastarem. Já tivera problemas suficientes com eles para saber que distância era o melhor. Pegou uma das balas do seu bolso, uma de caramelo, bem grudenta e usou para colocar na testa, usando o grude para fechar a ferida.

Os outros quatro o encararam como se isso fosse um absurdo.

\- O que? - Reinaldo piscou inocentemente e os demais apenas balançaram a cabeça.

Se aliar com Ubers parecia uma ideia completamente impensável a um tempo atrás, mas acabou virando uma necessidade. Só eles sabiam onde eram os pontos de fuga e com um deles de espião, tinham acesso a muitas informações privilegiadas.

Quem tinha percebido isso primeiro fora Maurílio que conseguiu contato com Reinaldo. Claro que o resto não entendeu o plano e só depois de encherem o Uber de porrada, Maurílio conseguiu fazer com que os outros ouvissem sua ideia. No final das contas, Reinaldo podia ser estranho mas não era Uber porque queria e acreditava muito mais no que eles faziam.

\- Então, que que te traz aqui, dodói? - Julinho perguntou.

\- Não me diga que esses inescrupulosos já mudaram o lugar de novo! - se exaltou Renan.

\- Não! Não dessa vez. - Reinaldo verificou se ainda estava sangrando antes de continuar. - Eu estava fazendo um resgate, passei lá pelo Engenho. Eu vi uma movimentação. Acho que tem alguém por lá ainda.

\- Acha, Reinaldo? Porra, achar não vale nada! - Reclamou Rogerinho.

\- Não, escuta! Eu tenho certeza! Eu vi um vulto, tem pelo menos uma pessoa lá! Eu juro!

\- E tem que considerar que o Reinaldo tem uma vista boa, ele consegue até perceber nuance de cor. - Maurílio tentou ajudar o amigo, como sempre fazia. Havia uma identificação natural entre pessoas cuja a vida dava pena, aparentemente.

\- Inventar nome de cor qualquer um faz, palestrinha. - Julinho respondeu logo.

\- E isso de nuance nem existe! - Renan se meteu - Outro dia ele disse que você tava usando fuchsia, ô Maurílio, quer que eu acredite que isso existe? Fuchsia!

\- Mas fuchsia existe sim--- - Reinaldo tentou falar.

\- Chega, porra! Não vamo falar de cor aqui não! Você tem certeza absoluta do que tá falando, Reinaldo? - Rogerinho já perguntou em tom de esporro.

Reinaldo assentiu energicamente.

\- Então a gente dá uma olhada. - Disse Rogerinho em tom final.

Renan se virou para Rogerinho.

\- Sei não, ein, ô Rogerinho. Eu tenho que ir pegar Renanzinho. Não dá pra deixar o garoto muito tempo lá. Ele fica bem brincando no esgoto mas daqui a pouco ele se entedia e aí fica complicado.

\- Eu vou. - Rogerinho respondeu. - Maurílio e Julinho tem que resolver esse negócio da Kombi aí. E Renan vai ver Renanzinho. E você, Uber, – Apontou para o motorista que tremeu na base sob o olhar severo de Rogerinho. - se não tiver ninguém lá vou encher tua cara de porrada!

Reinaldo engoliu em seco.

\- Putz, coitado desse cara, ainda vai morrer. - Julinho riu e Maurílio deu uma cotovelada no namorado.

Rogerinho, não querendo perder tempo, pegou as informações exatas de onde Reinaldo estivera e já se dirigiu para a sua sprinter.

Virou a chave e a sprinterzinha respondeu na hora, ansiosa para trabalhar.

A noite já caía quando Rogerinho já se aproximava de seu destino. No escuro, seria mais difícil encontrar alguém mas se deixasse para o dia seguinte poderia ser impossível.

Já perto dos escombros da passarela do Engenho, Rogerinho estacionou. Não era lá muito bom na hora de lidar com as pessoas e nem tinha muita paciência para procurar mas ia se esforçar porque era um profissional.

Viu algum movimento pela visão periférica e se moveu rapidamente.

\- Tem alguém aí? Eu não vou ficar brincando de pega a pega aqui, já vou avisando! - Torcia para não ser criança. Com criança sabia que tinha que se ter paciência e ele não tinha o menor jeito.

Ninguém respondeu. Olhou ao redor, e escutou um barulho atrás de si e se virou. Uma figura se escondia por sob uma capa e recuou ao perceber que ele o vira.

\- Eu não vô te machucar não, ô. Tá vendo aquilo ali. - Apontou para sprinter. - Tô aqui pra te tirar daqui. Lá pra cima, entende?

A pessoa hesitou mas finalmente falou, numa voz claramente feminina.

\- Eu não posso ir pra lá.

\- Como assim?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ouviram um som que parecia de tiro. A pessoa encapuzada correu para dentro de um buraco num dos prédios próximo e Rogerinho a seguiu.

Rogerinho ficou na abertura, tentando ver o que era. Dali a pouco minutos, viu um veículo pequeno passando em alta velocidade.

\- Um ciclista? A essa hora?

Ciclista era a gíria pela qual costumavam se referir ao Exterminadores de Androide. Aparentemente, lá fora se chamavam  _ Blade Runners _ , mas, no Brasil, as motinhos turbinadas que os exterminadores usavam foram apelidadas de bicicleta pelos próprios exterminadores, e o termo ciclista acabou se popularizando.

Os androides eram sem dúvida a maior preocupação das autoridades pela facilidade que eles tinham de se misturar. Mesmo que fugissem do planeta, enquanto houvessem androides seria difícil se manter seguro.

Rogerinho esperou até o ciclista se afastar. Depois de ter certeza que ele tinha ido, se virou para a mulher, que agora estava sem o capuz. Ela se aproximou e a luz da tarde que ainda não se esvaíra completamente iluminou suas feições

Cabelos ondulados e escuros e um rosto bonito e harmonioso. Ficou boquiaberto, levemente chocado. Ela até parecia da sua idade! Não esperava encontrar uma mulher bonita e sozinha assim, no meio do nada.

\- Desculpa por antes. - Ela se adiantou em falar algo, já que ele não disse. - Eu... Não sabia quem você era e sabe como é... Dizem que não podemos confiar em ninguém.

\- Dizem isso mas tem que ser muito otário pra viver sozinho nessa merda. - Responder automaticamente, sem pensar.

Ao invés de se ofender, ela riu.

\- É, acho que eu fui mesmo otária. - Ela sorriu. - Meu nome é Simone. - Ela estendeu a mão.

\- Rogerinho do Ingá. - Ele apertou a mão dela, incrivelmente macia nesse mundo caótico. Ficou até um pouco sem graça, ela parecia meio que uma princesa no meio daquele cenário. - Então... Tu tinha falado antes que não podia ir para Marte. Por que?

\- Eu... - Ela olhou para baixo, meio sem jeito. Rogerinho deduziu tudo.

\- 'Cê tem um implante?

Só tinha um tipo de ser humano que ninguém aceitaria nas naves de jeito nenhum: os que eram parte Ômnicos. Os implantes, usados geralmente para melhorar a performance de um humano comum, eram facilmente hackeáveis pelos Ômnicos e ter um humano espionando os outros sem saber era extremamente perigoso. Ainda mais quando eles eram manipulados para matar.

Não era a função deles mas muitos ciclistas também eliminavam qualquer pessoa com implante que encontrassem. Até as pessoas normais faziam isso. Não era a toa que ela parecia tão assustada.

\- Eu... Sim. - Ela pareceu surpresa com sua dedução.

\- Ah, tô acostumado com isso. Acontece. Mas cê não devia ficar sozinha---

\- --É coisa de otário, né?

\- É. Isso. - Rogerinho hesitou. - Quer vir comigo hoje? Mas só hoje, que eu não vou ficar tendo hóspede por muito tempo não que eu também já corro riscos o suficiente!

Ela sorriu.

\- Não, não precisa. Eu me viro bem.

Rogerinho revirou os olhos.

\- Isso é frescura.

\- Eu não---

\- Chega, você vai sim e acabô. - Rogerinho seguiu para sua sprinter e Simone hesitou mas acabou o seguindo.

Simone subiu do lado do carona. Rogerinho se sentia meio estranho de ter apenas uma passageira e justo no carona, mas não ia obrigar a moça a ir para trás. E ela estaria longe no dia seguinte. Um dia não matava ninguém e ele sabia que era frescura tanta coisa por um carona. 

Durante a viagem, Simone ficou sonolenta e adormeceu. Rogerinho achou que seria rude encará-la e apenas manteve os olhos na estrada.

O lugar onde ele e os colegas estavam ficando era um estacionamento subterrâneo de um prédio que ainda estava se segurando bem. Era grande o suficiente para que estacionassem bem longe um do outro e pudessem fingir que tinham alguma privacidade. Até prefeririam ficar longe, ninguém merece 24 horas se vendo, mas naqueles tempos, era necessário. Melhor que ficassem juntos do que fossem pegos desprevenidos por aí.

Rogerinho estacionou, olhando para Simone pela primeira vez. Ela abriu os olhos, visivelmente ainda com sono e virou para ele.

\- Você pode dormir aqui na sprinter. Eu vou pra outro lugar.

\- O que? - Ela ficou surpresa e preocupada. - Para onde você vai? Não é justo, eu que deveria ficar lá fora.

Ele ergueu uma mão.

\- Simone. Você fica aqui e pronto. E não discute!

Saiu da sprinter, mesmo sentindo os olhos de Simone o acompanharem.

Foi andando até encontrar a Kombi de Maurílio, devidamente consertada. O que não era mais do que a obrigação do casal.

Chegou perto do veículo, batendo a mão na lataria com vontade.

Alguns barulhos depois e vários xingamentos, Julinho e Maurílio apareceram na janela um tanto quanto descabelados e suados. Julinho estava com uma cara de quem ia matar Rogerinho se ele chegasse mais perto.

\- Que porra é essa, Rogerinho, tá loco? A gente já consertou a Kombi!

\- Cala a boca, ô Julinho. Eu só preciso da chave da sua sprinter. Vô dormir lá hoje.

\- E porque que eu ia deixar um negócio desses? - Julinho se exaltou.

\- Aconteceu algo com a sua sprinter, Rogerinho? - Maurílio perguntou confuso e preocupado. Rogerinho parecia muito calmo (ou o máximo que ele conseguia ficar) para que algo tivesse acontecido com a sua sprinter, o que tornava tudo mais estranho.

\- Não. - Coçou a cabeça, pensando em como explicar sem dar a entender algo errado. - Eu resgatei uma moça aí mas ela é implantada. Ela tava sozinha e eu deixei ela dormir hoje na sprinter. Só hoje, antes que vocês pensem besteira.

\- Uma moça? - Maurílio ficou curioso.

\- Deve ser gata se tu deixou na sprinter. - Julinho já deixara a revolta de lado e agora estava mais preocupado em sacanear Rogerinho, já logo dando um sorriso malicioso.

\- Deixa de besteira e não vão lá acordar a coitada não! E você tem namorado, Julinho, olha para mais alguém e eu acabo com a tua raça.

\- Eu só to falando, eu to feliz com o palestrinha já!

\- É, dá pra ver, Maurílio tá com a dentição em dia.

Julinho colocou a mão automaticamente no pescoço, olhando feio para Maurílio, que botou a mão na boca tentando se impedir de rir.

\- Dá pra dar essa chave aí logo? Depois ‘cês namoram.

Julinho desapareceu rapidamente e logo reapareceu, jogando a chave nas mãos de Rogerinho.

\- Cuida bem da minha sprinterzinha, ein, Rogerinho.

\- Cuido melhor que você.

Rogerinho deixou o casal para trás, e não muito longe dali achou a sprinter branca. Achava sua sprinter mil vezes mais confortável mas estava cansado e dormir rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, acordou mais tarde do que pretendia, a julgar pelas vozes que já ouvia. Geralmente era ele que levantava e decidia acordar todo mundo. Era raro todos de pé antes dele.

Saiu da sprinter, logo encontrando com Renan e Julinho.

\- Dormiu, ein? Monopolizou a sprinter.- Reclamou Julinho.

\- Cala a boca. - Respondeu ríspido, com um belíssimo mal humor matinal, jogando as chaves a direção de Julinho. - Por que tá todo mundo de pé já?

\- Renanzinho teve crise de sonambulismo a noite, saiu andando por aí e acabou derrubando uns cilindros de gás que tinha por aí. Foi uma barulheira, até assustei que ‘cê não acordou! - Renan explicou. - Os cilindros quase esmagaram Renanzinho, mas o cara lá de cima pensa em tudo e graças a obesidade mórbida do menino ela tá inteirinho! Aí depois ele abriu o berreiro mas a Simone ajudou ele a ficar tranquilinho.

\- A Simone?

\- Mina maneira que cê achou, ein? Bati um papo com ela, sabe tudo de musculação.

\- E de cinema. - Acrescentou Renan. - ‘Cê tinha que ver a alegria de Maurílio, parecia Renanzinho quando vê drone. Os dois tão por aí, falando de sei lá o que.

\- Mas ela manja de filme de porrada. - Julinho falou, parecendo muito bem impressionado.

Rogerinho coçou a cabeça. Era muita informação para logo de manhã e nem conseguia processar.

\- Que seja, vamo começar a o dia aí que hoje tem trabalho. - Deu as ordens, algo que não exigia muito raciocínio.

Tomaram café da manhã e se arrumaram para o dia. Durante esse tempo pôde ver que realmente Simone parecia se dar muito bem com os demais pilotos. Sabia um monte de coisa sobre qualquer assunto mas ao contrário de Maurílio não vinha com informação não solicitada. Ela parecia meio tensa no começo mas depois relaxou, falando palavrões como qualquer um e brincando com todo mundo. Ela tinha uma risada meio alta e não muito graciosa, mas que ele achara até que bastante atraente. Ela teria dado uma ótima motorista de van e se os tempos fossem outros, ele com certeza teria levado ela pro sindicato.

Logo estavam todos prontos para partir para o dia, Renanzinho devidamente escondido no bueiro e só estavam repassando os detalhes das rotas que fariam hoje. Simone acompanhou tudo meio de longe, voltando a parecer um pouco acanhada. Cada um foi para o seu canto e Rogerinho se virou para a moça.

\- Bom, aqui a gente se separa. Quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar específico?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Qualquer lugar está bom. Não vai fazer diferença pra mim mas... Eu queria te acompanhar um pouco, se não for incomodar. Eu gostei de andar de sprinter ontem.

Rogerinho abriu um sorriso, pouco convidativo, mas que era o único que ele sabia dar e ela sorriu de volta.

\- Se é assim... Vamo embora, vou te mostrar a potência da máquina.

Não ia negar uma dama um passeio de van com um profissional, afinal. Depois deixaria ela num local mais seguro. Era só hoje. Provavelmente nunca mais iam se ver de novo. A coitada já ia ter que passar uma existência conturbada por aí.

_ Não custava nada, não é mesmo? _


	2. Perda total

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEMOREI, TARDEI mas não falhei, eis a ultima parte
> 
> Recomendo a leitura do primeiro capitulo pra lembrar do plot asgdfgs ENFIM sem ligação com atores ou canon ou qualquer coisa.
> 
> Agradecimentos para Senhorita Fics de Presidenciáveis por toda a betagem e apoio moral pra esse filhotinho nascer
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Simone não foi embora no dia seguinte. Nem no outro ou no outro depois desse. Previsível para qualquer um, menos para Rogerinho. Não que alguém fosse apontar esse fato pra ele - não era uma ideia muito segura.

 

Ela se misturava bem com os outros pilotos; Aliás, complementava Rogerinho, indo com ele nos resgates e lidando com as pessoas, coisa que o piloto do Ingá nunca gostara muito de fazer. Tinha a doçura necessária para lidar com crianças e idosos, mas percebia bem quando era a hora de mandar um “anda logo, minha senhora!”.

 

Rogerinho gostava de ter a companhia dela na Sprinter, embora planejasse arrumar um carro para ela, em algum momento. Não era tão difícil assim encontrar carros largados por aí - embora fosse mais complicado se livrar de partes dotadas de IA e fazê-los voltar a funcionar. Por sorte, tinham Maurílio, para inventar alguma peça que fizesse a função necessária.

 

Já perdera a conta das semanas que se passaram em que Simone estava com eles. Ela e Rogerinho estavam revirando os apartamentos abandonados de um prédio na Barra, em busca de algo que pudessem usar.

 

A maioria das coisas de valor já tinha sido levadas ou saqueadas. Mas, em um dos apartamentos, encontraram uma TV de tubo. Simone tomou a frente, sempre tão hábil com esse tipo de coisa, tentando fazê-la funcionar. Já estava desistindo quando Rogerinho se aproximou, dando um belo safanão que fez a TV subitamente ligar.

 

Simone olhou para ele, rindo.

 

Na TV, a maioria das emissoras já tinham obviamente acabado e se mudado para Marte. Mas ainda havia um único programa que ainda era transmitido, e que passava agora nesse exato momento:

 

O Último Programa do Mundo.

 

\- Eu costumava ligar para esse programa. Conheci esses caras tudo inclusive. - Rogerinho comentou.

 

\- Ah é? - Simone perguntou divertida. Se sentaram para assistir ao programa lado a lado, no chão mesmo, Rogerinho tendo uma leve dificuldade relacionada à idade.

 

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas assistindo. Simone não pode deixar de notar como Rogerinho ria pontualmente de algumas coisas do programa, coisa que era rara.

 

\- Esses caras são muito loucos. - Ele tornou a falar. - Me pergunto onde que eles tão agora.

 

\- Eles deviam ir lá pra Marte logo. Deve ser perigoso ter uma estrutura de estúdio.

 

\- Tá louca? Eles tão é fazendo o certo. Isso aqui é o fim do mundo mesmo, tem que fazer o programa.

 

Ela sorriu. Fazia sentido, por mais que sentisse uma certa aflição por eles.

 

Assistiram em silêncio por mais um tempo.

 

\- Rogerinho… - Simone começou, meio incerta. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

 

\- Fala.

 

Ele ainda estava concentrado na televisão e ela respirou fundo. Era uma questão que já estava na cabeça dela a algum tempo, mas nunca encontrava o momento certo para falar. 

 

Talvez porque não houvesse bem um momento certo.

 

\- Por que vocês não vão pra Marte?

 

Rogerinho apenas olha rapidamente para ela antes de desviar novamente o olhar para a tela. Ela tenta fazer o mesmo, mas não aguenta muito e logo torna a olhar o piloto.

 

\- Ah, pensei que era meio óbvio. - Ele começa. - ‘Cê viu o Renanzinho. O menino é cheio de implante, nem taria vivo se não tivesse. Ele teve vários probleminhas aí. É um bom menino, mas acho que tem azar. A puta da mãe dele, quando Renan disse que ficaria com ele pra proteger deu no pé com o resto da família pra Marte. 

 

Rogerinho manteve a expressão neutra o tempo todo, então Simone decidiu continuar com as perguntas.

 

\- Mas… Vocês não precisam ficar aqui.

 

\- E você acha que a gente ia deixar Renan sozinho, ô Simone? - Ele se alterou um pouco, olhando para ela, mas logo voltou ao tom mais moderado. - A gente prometeu ajudar. O cara é nosso amigo faz tempo e todo mundo adora Renanzinho. E com esses filhos da puta do UBER alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu e Renan tamo pensando num plano de quando a gente acabar aqui no Rio, de mandar Julinho e Maurílio lá pra cima. Os cara tem futuro. Tem que construir a família deles e aqui não dá pra fazer nada disso. Sem contar que eles tem família lá, a irmã de Maurílio, a mãe do Julinho, uma galera.

 

\- E você? E a sua família?

 

Dessa vez ela notou a tensão no rosto dele, muito antes dele começar a falar, num tom meio defensivo:

 

\- Eu não tenho família. - Voltou a encarar a TV, mas não prestava realmente atenção em como o estranho Vice Cônsul de Honduras tacava uma comida não identificada no rosto do apresentador Daniel Furlan sem razão aparente.

 

Simone abraçou as pernas, achando que ele não iria falar mais nada, mas ele lhe surpreendeu continuando.

 

\- Eu tenho um primo. Cerginho o nome dele. Ele tem um programa lá de esporte com um cara lá, Craque Daniel o nome. Esse Daniel é um filho da puta, mas levou Cerginho lá pra cima. Provavelmente já tão com o programa deles de novo. Mas a gente não era lá tão próximo, não é como se ele precisasse de mim.

 

Simone percebeu alguma coisa diferente no jeito que ele falou e sorriu.

 

\- Você se importa muito com as pessoas, não é?

 

Ele se virou pra ela.

 

\- Que isso, Simone? Usou droga?

 

\- Você se importa. Com Julinho, Maurílio, Renan, Renazinho e com seu primo também. É muito… Bacana isso. De verdade.

 

Meio desconfortável, ele deu de ombros.

 

\- Isso aí não é nada demais, é normal, cê que tá vendo coisa. - Se levantou, com menos agilidade do que gostaria. - Vamo cair fora, TV só faz volume e não serve pra nada.

 

Simone se levantou graciosamente e manteve o sorriso enquanto o seguia, para o desconforto de Rogerinho que não sabia bem como lidar com isso.

 

***

 

A volta para “casa” foi tranquila, com Rogerinho ainda meio mexido com as declarações de Simone e ela parecendo extremamente confortável agora.

 

Ela, aliás, tinha tirado o dia para fazer questionamentos.

 

\- Esse rádio aqui não funciona?

 

Rogerinho segurou o volante com mais força.

 

\- Funciona. Mas não tem mais rádio. É perigoso. 

 

\- Mas tem CD. Você tem algum?

Rogerinho se demorou um pouco pra responder. 

 

\- … Não. E eu não curto música.

 

\- Sério? Eu sempre gostei.

 

\- Eu gostava. - Admitiu. - Mas música fala de droga. Às vezes você acha que não, mas é. E eu sou contra as drogas, não quero ouvir coisas assim.

 

\- Mas aí é só saber a letra antes.

 

\- Mas e se você entender errado?

 

Ela se calou, pensativa. Rogerinho ficou um pouco sem jeito, sem saber se tinha sido intransigente. Na verdade, ele sempre era meio intransigente, mas por algum motivo não queria ser assim com Simone. 

 

\- Mas e se a música falar de coisas boas? - Ela tentou novamente, curiosa. - Tipo amor?

 

\- Só amor?

 

\- Só amor.

 

\- Sem pornô?

 

Ela pensou um pouco.

 

\- Sem pornô.

 

Ele encolheu os ombros.

 

\- Aí acho que tudo bem.

 

\- Você se incomoda se eu cantar?

 

A pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa. Geralmente, a resposta era sim. Não gostava que Maurílio e Julinho inventassem de cantar. Não gostava quando Renan começava com música, principalmente as estrangeiras que não davam pra entender nada, mas deixava vez ou outra por causa de Renanzinho, que era criança e gostava. 

 

Parte dele sentia um pouco de falta de música. Aquilo tinha feito parte da sua vida um dia. Por mais que fosse errado, infelizmente música era droga e como droga, viciava. 

 

Mas Simone o olhava com expectativa e se viu traindo seus próprios pensamentos:

 

\- Faz o que você quiser, eu não controlo você.

 

A resposta foi atravessada, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Voltou seu olhar para a paisagem e dali a pouco começou a cantarolar. Era uma música famosa, Rogerinho conhecia. Marisa Monte.

 

_ \- “Deixa eu dizer que te amo _

_ Deixa eu pensar em você _

_ Isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma _

_ Isso me ajuda a viver” _

 

Ela não era exatamente uma grande cantora, não tinha uma boa voz pra isso, mas parecia ter afinação.

 

_ \- “Hoje contei pras paredes _

_ Coisas do meu coração _

_ Passeei no tempo, caminhei nas horas _

_ Mais do que passo a paixão” _

 

Realmente, escutando assim, parecia uma música normal, de amor mesmo. Amor era bom, não era? Não era muito de se envolver romanticamente e nem era bom de demonstrar amor fraternal, mas sabia que era um bom sentimento. E por algum motivo, o fato de ter Simone, na sua Sprinter, cantando uma música de amor era tão surreal que mesmo que tentasse buscar pontos negativos, não conseguia.

 

_ \- “É o espelho sem razão _

_ Quer amor, fique aqui” _

 

Mexido, não ousava olhar pra ela e muito menos se deixar levar pela música. Mas suas mãos relaxaram no volante e pensou que, se alguém inteligente como Simone achava que algumas músicas podiam, talvez ela tivesse razão.

 

***

 

Os dias passaram, sem mais acontecimentos. O trabalho continuava intenso e por algum motivo, viam mais e mais Ciclistas circulando a área em que eles frequentavam. Mesmo que não fossem inimigos diretos, a segurança de Renanzinho e Simone era uma das prioridades do grupo, o que fez com que praticamente não conseguissem parar num esconderijo por mais de uma noite naquelas semanas.

 

Por conta disso, um dos trabalhos que tinham durante o dia era de procurar um bom esconderijo. Naquele dia, cabia a Rogerinho encontrar um bom lugar para a passar a noite. Simone dessa vez optou por ir ajudar Julinho no resgate e Rogerinho teve que admitir que não gostou nada de ver a moça no banco do passageiro de outro piloto. Ainda mais esse piloto sendo Julinho, mesmo que soubesse que ele e Maurílio estavam muito bem, obrigado... Não que ele tivesse ciúmes de Simone. De jeito nenhum, ela era adulta e podia se cuidar e escolher com quem ficar e namorar!

 

Mas ela era sua passageira cativa e a súbita ausência dela foi sentida.

 

Dirigiu mais carrancudo que o normal, pela primeira vez não sentindo o prazer da estrada e apenas deixando a mente vagar.

 

Percebeu que estava sendo meio inútil e decidiu parar numa construçãozinha em ruínas, com esperanças de que a aparência decrépita afastasse os curiosos.

 

Saiu do carro, ainda distraído sem saber bem o porquê, dando uma checada no local. Chutou alguns escombros, procurando alguma sala que ainda tivesse teto e que ficasse escondida da rua o suficiente. Já estava chegando a conclusão que talvez o lugar estivesse muito ruim para estacionar os veículos quando ouviu um barulho. Uma coisa sutil, bem discreta, mas que aprendera a ficar alerta nesses dias. Se virou na direção de onde veio o som, mas não ouviu mais nada. Aguardou.

 

Dali a pouco, ouviu passos.

 

Começou a entrar mais na construção, buscando alguma rota alternativa de saída - ou, na melhor das hipóteses, alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma.

 

Mas a outra pessoa, mais nova e mais bem treinada não demorou muito para alcançá-lo.

 

\- Ei, você.

 

Se virou, reconhecendo o uniforme, mas apenas constatando o que já desconfiava:

 

Era um Ciclista.

 

O rapaz - muito magro, cabelos castanhos e olhos claros - não parecia exatamente ameaçador, mas Rogerinho não baixou a guarda.

 

\- Que você quer, porra? Não to fazendo nada ilegal aqui não.

 

\- Bom, ilegal você meio que é, né? - O rapaz falou, aparentemente achando graça. - Eu sei o que você faz. E eu acho maneiro, sério. -  Ele olhou ao redor, como se alguém pudesse estar ouvindo e completou mais baixo. - As pessoas precisam de gente como você, o que os UBERs fazem não é lá muito certo.

 

Aquilo pegou Rogerinho de surpresa.

 

\- É. UBERs são inescrupulosos mesmo. - Cruzou os braços. - Mas tu me seguiu até aqui por que, ein, garotão? Com certeza não foi pra elogiar o meu trabalho.

 

\- É que--- Bem, é estranho. Andei rastreando um sinal de andróide e sempre me leva até você e seus amigos. Estava tentando falar com vocês a dias, mas vocês são bem rápidos.

 

Rogerinho se sentiu orgulhoso; Aquela motinho ridícula dos Ciclistas não eram páreo para pilotos profissionais de van como eles. 

 

Mas  _ androide _ ? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

 

\- Tá louco, rapá? Nunca que a gente andaria perto de um desses, olha o risco que isso ia trazer.

 

\- Eu sei. Não faz sentido. por isso que eu pensei que talvez vocês pudessem estar sendo seguidos. 

 

Aquilo era preocupante.

 

\- … Ninguém segue a gente não. A gente toma cuidado.

 

\- Mesmo assim… Olha, se quiserem proteção, eu---

 

\- De jeito nenhum! Se tiver alguma coisa dessas atrás da gente, a gente dá um jeito! Fica na tua que a gente não precisa de ninguém não. Você que tem é que se esforçar pra fazer teu trabalho melhor.

 

Passou pelo rapaz, que ainda tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas foi sumariamente ignorado por Rogerinho.

 

Se tinha a possibilidade de ter qualquer máquina dessas na cola deles, isso era um assunto de extrema urgência para resolver.

 

***

 

Tinham fechado um ponto de encontro, já que ainda não tinham local definido para passar a noite. Rogerinho chegou um pouco depois dos demais, que estavam conversando distraidamente.

 

\- Tô te dizendo, Simone, era um daqueles minibus, prateado, lindíssimo! Certeza que ainda tá funcionando, é só dar uma olhada por dentro! - Renan informava a moça.

 

\- E se precisar de alguma coisa, eu posso ajudar! - Maurílio se ofereceu.

 

Antes que ela pudesse agradecer, Rogerinho se aproximou do grupo, com a expressão fechada.

 

\- Desculpa aí interromper, mas eu vim aqui com uma informação que não pode esperar.

 

Todos olharam para ele, esperando.

 

\- Um Ciclista me parou hoje. E ele acha que tem um androide atrás da gente.

 

Fez-se silêncio com a informação, todos reagindo com espanto. O único barulho era de Renanzinho brincando de buzinar a Towner do pai.

 

\- Peraí, Renanzinho, tamos tendo uma conversa séria aqui. - O pai ergueu a voz para falar com ele e logo se voltou para Rogerinho. - Mas como isso, ô Rogerinho? Acho que se a gente tivesse sendo perseguido a gente já teria percebido!

 

\- Eu pensei o mesmo, pô. Mas é melhor não arriscar.

 

\- Mas se fosse assim a gente já taria era fudido! - Julinho entrou na conversa. - Como que uma máquina dessas ia tar atrás da gente assim? Se fosse mesmo já era pra terem pego a gente.

 

\- Mas realmente andamos vendo mais Ciclistas que o normal. Ele tem certeza do que tá falando? - Maurílio ponderou.

 

\- Eu sei lá, ele disse que tava aí seguindo um sinal de um andróide e que tava perto da gente. Sei de mais nada além disso, mas o que não pode é cometer um vacilo desses!

 

Durante toda essa troca, Simone apenas se calou, olhando para o chão, parecendo desconfortável, mas ninguém percebeu ou estranhou.

 

\- Mas tu falou com o cara e não perguntou quem exatamente ele tava seguindo? - Julinho falou, já se exaltando. - Porra, Rogerinho, adiantou de nada também!

 

\- E eu ia lá dar papo pro cara? Ele não tinha nada que se meter não, tava querendo “ajudar a gente”. - Rogerinho manteve o tom alto, sem se abalar. - E nem vem reclamando que provavelmente essa porra é culpa sua que todo mundo sabe que você não dirige tão bem assim!

 

Os dois foram se aproximando, os punhos cerrados e Maurílio e Renan já se preparavam para intervir.

 

\- Que não dirijo bem o que, mermão? Já esqueceu dos nossos rachas? Se quiser a gente pode---

 

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para falar. - A voz de Simone se ergueu por sobre a deles e os dois pilotos que brigavam decidiram abrir mão da discussão para olhar para ela. Ainda estavam com os ânimos exaltados, prontos para retomar a discussão assim que possível. 

 

Simone hesitou, ainda meio sem saber o que dizer, olhando para eles e tornando a desviar o olhar.

 

\- Eu… Eu menti sobre uma coisa. - Ela disse baixo, quase como se não quisesse falar. Fixou o olhar no chão, sem coragem de encarar os pilotos. - … Eu não sou implantada.

 

Um novo momento de silêncio.

 

Todos ficaram confusos com a escolha dela de momento para revelar isso.

 

\- Pô, Simone! - Rogerinho exclamou, não muito irritado. - Podia ter falado isso antes

 

\- Não tinha necessidade de mentir pra gente né, ô Simone! - Renan se manifestou. - A gente não ia te mandar embora. E não é culpa sua esses ciclista---

 

\- Não, é culpa minha sim. - Ela falou mais forte, dessa vez olhando para eles.

 

\- Do que você tá falando, Simone? - Julinho perguntou, confuso. - Tá louca?

 

\- Eu sou uma androide. - Ela falou com firmeza.

 

Silêncio. Dessa vez mais tenso e longo.

 

\- ...‘Cê não pode ser uma andróide, ‘cê é nossa Simone. - Renan olhou Rogerinho buscando uma confirmação dele de que aquilo era ridículo. - Não é?

 

Rogerinho apenas ficou estático, sobrancelhas franzidas e tentando processar aquela loucura que ele ouviu.

 

\- É verdade. - Ela insistiu. - Eu--- Não queria prejudicar vocês. Eu tentei me livrar do chip de rastreamento, mas não consegui sozinha. Mas eu juro que não tô com os outros Ômnicos!

 

\- Isso não faz sentido! - Rogerinho finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, exasperado, a cabeça doendo com aquela reviravolta. - Não faz o menor sentido!

 

Julinho deu um passo para trás, como se não conseguisse reconhecer a mulher a sua frente mais. Renan ficou preso entre querer recuar ou se aproximar e simplesmente ficou no mesmo lugar, esperando que alguém negasse tudo aquilo.

 

Maurílio que esteve cabisbaixo e pensativo esse tempo todo entrou na conversa. 

 

\- Eu… Acho que ela tá falando a verdade. - Pôs uma mão no ombro de Rogerinho, como se isso pudesse ajudar o piloto a processar a informação. . - Se pensar bem…

 

Todos pareceram compreender o peso da revelação somente naquele momento e olharam a moça -  _ máquina?  _ \- assustados, dessa vez definitivamente se afastando, por via das dúvidas.

 

\- Renanzinho… - Murmurou Renan, olhando na direção do garoto.

 

Uma máquina entre eles. Uma ômnica. Os Ciclistas rondando perto demais e Renanzinho era muito obviamente implantado. Um risco grande demais que correram, sem falar nas pessoas todas que resgatavam todos os dias.

 

\- A gente confiou em você! - Rogerinho se recuperou do susto e começou a vociferar. - Eu confiei em você, porra! E tudo pra tu ser uma máquina? Você é um deles! O que queria com a gente, ein? Nos matar? 

 

\- Não! Jamais! Eu não tô com eles! Eu posso explicar--- - Ela tentou dizer.

 

\- Isso é exatamente o que qualquer máquina diria. - Rogerinho continuou, irritado. Maurílio quis falar qualquer coisa, mas Julinho o segurou pelo braço e ele se calou. - Não é por isso que vocês existem? Pra confundir a gente?

 

\- Não! Me deixa explicar, eu---

 

\- Não tem que explicar nada não, você tem é que sair daqui! Cai fora! Agora!

 

Simone, com uma expressão machucada e até com lágrimas nos olhos se afastou, correndo, enquanto os outros três apenas assistiam a cena, ainda chocados e abalados demais para saber o que fazer. Toda aquela rotina que tinham criado, a amizade e a confidência, era mesmo tudo mentira?

 

\- Vamo dar o fora daqui também. - Instruiu Rogerinho, sem olhar na direção que ela foi. podia parecer por raiva, mas era porque ainda não sabia como processar o sentimento de ter sido enganado e traído. - Me sigam.

 

***

 

O clima ficara pesado entre eles. Mal conversaram, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Julinho e Maurílio estavam ainda mais próximos do que de costume, mantendo um toque constante um no outro, enquanto Renan preferiu ficar brincando com seu filho.

 

Mas Rogerinho era o que estava pior. Assim que chegaram num lugar para passar a noite, quis logo dormir. Mas não adiantava porque o sono não lhe achava, e tudo que conseguia pensar era em Simone. Buscava nas ações dela algo que indicasse suas intenções ruins, alguma coisa que tivesse deixado passar. Mas não lembrava de nada, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia muito exposto por ter se aberto com ela. Não era uma sensação da qual Rogerinho do Ingá estava acostumado.

 

Tentava se forçar a não pensar em nada ou pelo menos em qualquer outra coisa, mas quando não era sua mente que vagava para algo relacionado a ela, lembrava de _ “Amor I love you” _ na voz dela e percebeu que aquela noite seria longa.

 

No dia seguinte, tendo dormido pouco mais do que algumas horas, se sentia mais exausto emocionalmente do que qualquer outra coisa e se estava de pé era porque o dever chamava.

 

A manhã estava estranhamente silenciosa e tensa, ninguém sabendo o que falar depois do dia de ontem. Até porque a cara de poucos amigos de Rogerinho inibia qualquer um de tentar algum comentário.

 

Rogerinho até tentava ignorar, mas sentia os olhares furtivos dos outros três sobre si, como que esperando um sinal de que podiam falar sobre sabe-se lá o que que estavam pensando.

 

No final das contas, foi o próprio que acabou explodindo:

 

\- Que que ‘cês tão olhando, porra? Perderam algo na minha cara?

 

Os três se olharam e Rogerinho percebeu que eles já tinham conversado entre eles, provavelmente muito antes dele ter se levantado.

 

\- Ô Rogerinho, Renanzinho ficou perguntando de Simone - Começou Renan. - e eu fiquei sem resposta pra dar pro garoto.

 

\- Diz que ela foi embora, inventa qualquer coisa. - Rogerinho respondeu na lata.

 

\- É que a gente nem deixou ela tentar se explicar. - Maurílio se manifestou. - Sabe, a gente podia ao menos ter---

 

\- Que merda é essa agora? ‘Cês queriam dar papo pra máquina? Ela mentiu pra gente.

 

\- A gente sabe, Rogerinho, mas é que a gente tava pensando que não faz muito sentido ela não ter feito nada antes. - Julinho continuou. - Maurílio ficou me enchendo o saco ontem, falando de filme e que ela podia realmente não tar do lado dos ômnicos e meio que fez sentido.

 

\- E agora tu leva a sério palestra de Maurílio, ô Julinho? Ele é teu namorado só, tenho obrigação nenhuma de dar moral não.

 

\- Mas ‘cê mesmo disse que ela tava fugindo sozinha, ômnico não fugiria sozinho. - Renan concluiu.

 

\- E olha, ela nem queria vir com você, não é? - Maurílio falou. 

 

\- Do que adianta isso agora? Ela já tá longe. Eu mandei embora. Acabou o assunto.

 

\- Mas Rogerinho, lembra daquele filme, AI: Inteligência artificial? - Maurílio insistia. - E se ela for que nem aquele garoto do filme? Ele era um bom garoto.

 

\- Podia até ser, mas todo mundo sabe que a mensagem do filme era pra sair destruindo robô pra ninguém ficar triste no final!

 

\- Eu nem vi esse filme todo, levantei no meio mas ó, acho que Maurílio tá certo de que as vezes pode ter robô diferente, a gente não conhece. - Insistiu Renan.

 

\- Porra, então falavam isso tudo ontem!

 

\- Mas ela pegou a gente de surpresa, impossível você querer que a gente pensasse muito né, Rogerinho! - Disse Julinho. - Eu também não sei se acredito, mas essa história toda tá estranha e a gente podia checar melhor.

 

Rogerinho, para a surpresa de todos, dessa vez não explodiu, só olhou para cada um deles antes de continuar.

 

\- A gente só esteve seguro esses anos todos porque eu mandei cês ficarem longe de ambiente de AI. E agora cês querer dialogar com uma androide?

 

Julinho e Maurílio se calaram, olhando um para o outro, travando alguma conversa muda. Renan apenas estreitou os olhos para Rogerinho e insistiu:

 

\- E cê tá me dizendo que realmente não liga de de repente tar sendo injusto com a Simone? Quer dizer que nunca gostou dela?

 

Rogerinho olhou para baixo, meio acuado com o argumento, porque dessa vez o antingira em cheio. Estava magoado, mas gostava de Simone e não queria acreditar que tudo isso tivesse sido em vão.

 

Fez-se silêncio, enquanto os outros três aguardavam uma decisão do auto proclamado líder. Finalmente, ele ergueu a cabeça, decidido. 

 

\- Vamo ver isso aí. Eu acho que sei onde ela pode estar.

***

 

O caminho foi sendo ditado por Renan e por conta disso, foram todos na Towner azul bebê para chamar menos atenção do que se estivessem num comboio. No caminho todo, ninguém ousava dizer muito, só Renanzinho, que insista em proclamar sua felicidade em estar indo ver “Tia Simone”. Ninguém queria contrariar a criança e dizer que não sabiam se era bom mesmo estarem indo vê-la.

 

Estavam se aproximando quando Rogerinho avistou um outro carro na pista e, como estava de co-piloto, segurou o braço de Renan.

 

\- Buzina aí e para que eu vou descer.

 

Renan olhou-o sem entender muito.

 

\- Agora, Rogerinho? Tem certeza que não é melhor depois?

 

\- Não, agora.

 

Buzinaram e o carro preto entendeu a mensagem, logo parando. Rogerinho saiu do carro e pediu pra ir sozinho. Do outro veículo do UBER, saiu Reinaldo, meio assustado - se era porque não esperava ser parado ou se era porque aquele era seu estado normal era difícil dizer.

 

\- Rogerinho? Você precisa de alguma coisa? A base ainda não mudou.

 

\- É outra coisa que eu quero falar contigo, Uber. Aliás, é pra dar um comunicado aí.

 

Reinaldo esperou solenemente que ele continuasse.

 

\- Pode ser aí que a gente precise dar uma sumida, sair do Rio. Se não achar mais a gente já sabe.

 

Reinaldo piscou os olhos, ainda mais confuso do que estava antes.

 

\- M-Mas como assim? Ainda tem um monte de gente aqui. Vocês não vão terminar o trabalho?

 

\- Rolaram algumas coisas aí e pode ser que a gente não possa continuar aqui. 

 

\- Mas… As pessoas, elas estão contando com vocês!

 

\- Elas tão contando é com o transporte alternativo. E qualquer bom piloto pode fazer esse serviço aí.

 

\-  O que quer dizer com isso? Não tem mais ninguém que possa---

 

\- Cê não disse umas vezes aí que não gostava das paradas que os Ubers faziam? Então, porra. Chegou tua vez. - Botou uma mão pesada no ombro de Reinaldo, que precisou de esforço para permanecer no lugar. - Cê tem os contatos, sabe como a gente faz. ‘Cê pode fazer isso, ub--- Reinaldo. Você pode ajudar as pessoas se quiser.

 

Reinaldo ficou sem palavras, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas sem conseguir mais do que balbuciar algumas palavras desconexas.

 

Rogerinho largou o rapaz voltando para a Towner, lançando um último olhar para ele e apontando um dedo na cara dele.

 

\- Tô vazando. Faz merda não, ein.

 

E voltou a subir na Towner, mandando Renan pisar no acelerador e deixando o Uber pensativo para trás.

 

***

 

Chegaram afinal no tal ferro velho onde Renan tinha visto a van que Rogerinho afirmava que Simone teria ido atrás. O Minibus prateado se encontrava onde Renan tinha visto antes e Rogerinho marchou decidido até lá, mesmo que os outros achassem a certeza dele meio estranha.

 

Rogerinho bateu na porta do veículo.

 

\- Acorda, Simone!

 

Nada. Julinho, impaciente, se manifestou:

 

\- Rogerinho, isso nem faz sentido, porque ela--- - Antes que ele conseguisse continuar, a porta se abriu, revelando uma Simone confusa.

 

\- … O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou, cautelosa,se encolhendo. - Se quiserem o carro pra vocês eu---

 

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Renanzinho se jogou na sua direção lhe dando um abraço que lhe pegou completamente de surpresa.

 

Rogerinho aproveitou a deixa e deu um passo pra trás, olhando pra Maurílio.

 

\- ‘Cê que queria conversar aí, agora dá um jeito.

 

Maurílio meio sem jeito começou.

 

\- Er… Então… A gente queria ouvir a sua versão da história. Você disse ontem que tinha uma explicação.

 

Simone respirou fundo, se afastando de Renanzinho e deixando que o menino sentasse do seu lado.

 

\- Ah… Tudo bem. Posso explicar… Eu fui produzida como cópia de uma mulher, que já morreu. Morreu nova, mal tinha 20 anos… A família não lidou bem e decidiu me colocar no lugar dela. - Ela cruzou os braços por sobre o colo, cabeça baixa, o tom de voz baixo, mas ainda sim audível. - Eu não sabia de nada. Eu sempre--- Achei que era ela. Ou melhor, que era eu mesma. Mas quando tudo aquilo com os ômnicos começou… Claro que eles não iam arriscar. Mesmo que eu estivesse a anos com eles. Eles me contaram a verdade e me mandaram embora. Eu tive sorte. A maioria dos andróides era denunciado ou destruído enquanto dormia. 

 

Por mais que ela tentasse contar de forma prática, era claro no seu tom de voz e na sua postura o quanto aquilo trazia dor a ela. Precisou de alguns instantes antes de continuar:

 

\- Desde então eu comecei a fugir. Os ômnicos vieram atrás de mim, mas eu não gostava da causa deles. Não gosto. Não acho que somos superiores. Eu entendia mais os humanos e os medos deles. Mesmo que… Eu soubesse que não era um deles. Eu só queria-- Entender. Quem eu era, o que eu era. Descobrir que partes do que eu chamava de minha personalidade era minha mesmo ou nao. Simone não é meu nome. Ou melhor, é o nome que eu escolhi para mim, depois de tudo.

 

Ela arriscou olhar para eles, mas eles se mantiveram em silêncio  e como eles não pareceram julgar, ela continuou:

 

\- Eu descobri que os ômnicos me achavam através de uma placa de rede que eu tinha. Então eu arranquei ela, sozinha. Não queria nada com eles. - Encolheu os ombros. - Fugi de todo mundo. Dos ômnicos, dos ciclistas, dos humanos em geral. Os ciclistas me acham através de um chip rastreador, mas eu não consegui tirar ele sozinha. Eu tava decidida a fica sozinha. Mas foi quando Rogerinho apareceu.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu por um breve instante. E então voltou ao tom melancólico.

 

\- … Eu sinto muito ter mentido. Mas eu sentia saudades de conversar com alguém, de ter uma companhia. E era fácil me sentir como alguém, quando estava com vocês. - Ela abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. - Mas eu sei que não devia ter feito nada disso e nem exposto vocês ao perigo. É só que eu meio que me esqueci que não era humana. Foi… Muito bom estar com vocês.

 

Fez se silêncio enquanto todos absorviam o discurso dela.

 

\- ‘Cê não precisa ir embora. - Renan começou. - Se quiser ficar aqui… - Olhou para os outros para ver se concordavam.

 

\- Eu acho que ela tá falando a verdade! - Afirmou Maurílio.

 

\- Eu vou concordar com o palestrinha. E acho que tu não tem motivo pra mentir, né. - Julinho completou.

 

Todos olharam Rogerinho, esperando a resposta dele.

 

\- Mas claro que ela vai ficar com a gente, já tava decidido isso aí. E o lance desse tal chip aí, você acha que tem como tirar?

 

\- Sim! - Ela falou animada, virando de costas e segurando o cabelo no alto.  - Deve dar pra ver. Eu não consigo tirar porque não consigo ver sozinha. É um chip pequeno.

 

No pescoço dela, um rombo não muito delicado que revelava suas partes robóticas, sinais do que ela tinha afirmado ter feito, retirado a caixa que a ligava na rede. Realmente podiam ver que faltava algo naqueles circuitos.

 

Se aproximaram, tentando encontrar onde estaria o tal chip. E viram, pequeno como um chip de celular, mas meio fora de alcance.

 

\- Mas se arrancar não dá ruim isso não, Simone? - Julinho perguntou.

 

\- Se for com cuidado, não.

 

Eles se olharam, julgando quem poderia estar apto a fazer aquele serviço. Logo, todos se voltaram para Maurílio, que olhou para os lados aflito.

 

\- Que? Eu? Por que?

 

\- ‘Cê tem aí esses bracinhos finos é ideal pro serviço! - Afirmou Renan.

 

\- Você tá mais acostumado a mexer com máquina, né, chuchu. - Julinho deu uns tapinhas nas costas do namorado. - Vai lá, acaba com isso logo.

 

Com um suspiro, Maurílio se aproximou, tentando mexer naqueles circuitos com as pontas dos dedos enquanto os outros pilotos assistiam, meio que esperando dar errado.

 

\- Vai dar certo, Maurílio! - Simone exclamou. - Eu confio em você.

 

Mais tranquilo pela fé depositada (por pelo menos uma pessoa) Maurílio trabalhou com calma, tentando remover a peça com os dedos e sem danificar os arredores.

 

Quando finalmente conseguiu, erguendo a pequena peça em sinal de vitória e abrindo um largo sorriso, ouviram um barulho e se viraram  a tempo de ver a moto de um ciclista de aproximando.

 

E não qualquer Ciclista, mas o mesmo que já os vinha seguindo.

 

Maurílio jogou o chip longe enquanto todos se levantavam, pensando no que fazer.

 

A Towner estava numa relativa distância e podia não dar tempo que chegassem lá antes que o Ciclista percebesse o que acontecia e decidisse atirar.

 

\- Bora todo mundo pra van da Simone! - Foi a ordem quase desnecessária de Rogerinho enquanto todos subiram no veículo. Simone foi para o co-piloto, deixando que Rogerinho assumisse. Ele arrancou com o veículo, a tempo de ouvirem o disparo da arma do ciclista.

 

\- Caralho, mas de onde surgiu esse maluco? - Julinho perguntou indignado, olhando pela janela.

 

\- Ele disse que andou atrás da gente, né. - Disse Maurílio. - Como vamos nos livrar dele?

 

\- Se a gente tivesse na Towner, a gente podia jogar o extintor de incêndio nele. Tem nada aqui não pra tacar? - Renan perguntou, enquanto protegia Renanzinho com o corpo.

 

\- Tá maluco? - Falou Julinho. - Aí a gente tenta tacar algo e o cara dá um tiro na gente!

 

Como se fosse um convite, uma bala atingiu o lataria.

 

\- Acho que não adianta lutar! - Começa Simone. - E se a gente só despistar ele?

 

\- O cara já tá na nossa cola! - Falou Maurílio, arriscando olhar pela janela. Mais um barulho de disparo fez ele se assustar e se afastar da janela.

 

\- Ah, não, esse puto não vai ficar me seguindo não! - Rogerinho falou com toda a certeza do mundo, enquanto dava uma virada brusca no volante.

 

O ciclista continuava atirando, e o grupo se abaixou, a tempo de uma bala entrar pelo vidro traseiro e passar pelo da frente.

 

\- A gente só vai deixar esse cara mais puto! - Julinho exclamou, buscando instintivamente a mão do namorado. 

 

\- E se a gente fingisse se entregar? - Tentou Maurilio.

 

\- Isso aí só funciona nos teus filmes, ô Maurílio. Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo.

 

\- Espero mesmo, se a gente morrer eu te mato! - Ameaçou Julinho.

 

Os pneus do veículo cantavam cada vez que Rogerinho fazia uma virada mais brusca e repentina. A moto do ciclista nem fazia barulho, fazendo as curvas bruscas parecerem suaves. Mas o motorista não tinha a mesma velocidade de reação de Rogerinho, o que fazia com que ficasse cada vez mais para trás.

 

\- Aí, todos vocês. Quando eu mandar vocês saírem, todo mundo cai fora.

 

Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo

 

\- O que?!

 

\- Que isso Rogerinho, no que você tá pensando?

 

\- Cê não vai fazer besteira não né, ô Rogerinho?

 

\- Eu não vou sair daqui se você também não!

 

Rogerinho escolheu apenas olhar para Simone, antes de responder.

 

\- É perigoso ter tanta gente no carro. E todo mundo sabe que carro vazio vai mais rápido.

 

\- É fisisca isso! - Afirmou Renan.

 

\- Pois é! Eu tô aí com uma ideia, ‘cês pode ficar tranquilo que eu num tô querendo me sacrificar nem nada assim não. Mas se ficar todo mundo pode dar merda.

 

\- Eu vou ficar. - Simone reafirmou. - É culpa minha isso tudo.

 

Rogerinho tornou a olhar para ela de canto de olho.

 

\- Simone fica. E vocês correm. Entenderam?

Os outros concordaram.

 

Com mais algumas curvas fechadas, Rogerinho partiu em alta velocidade em direção a entrada de um estacionamento de vários andares. Entrou, e freiou bruscamente perto do recuo da ladeira do próximo andar.

 

\- Agora!

 

Renan, Renanzinho, Julinho e Maurílio saíram do carro às pressas, correndo ladeira acima.

 

Rogerinho mal esperou que botassem os pés para fora para dar a ré.

 

\- O que você pretende fazer exatamente? - Perguntou Simone.

 

\- A gente precisa tirar esse cara da moto dele. Aí eu passo a Sprin--- essa van por cima dele.

 

O Ciclista agora já se aproximava da entrada do estacionamento, mas a súbita reaparição da van fez ele se assustar e hesitar um pouco, tempo suficiente para do veículo sair de lá e já partir em outra direção bruscamente.

 

\- Eu posso servir de isca. - Sugeriu Simone.

 

\- Ah não, Simone, de jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar você se arriscar assim!

 

\- Rogerinho, você não tem que me deixar nada. Eu causei isso. Ele tá atrás de mim. Eu sei me cuidar, confia em mim. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

Rogerinho apertou o volante, encolhendo os ombros.

 

\- Não gosto disso.

 

\- Rogerinho, por favor. Confia em mim.

 

Rogerinho olhou para ela, dessa vez por longos minutos.

 

Interrompido claro, por mais tiros que quebravam os vidros do veículo.

 

\- Beleza. Bora. Você não se atreva a morrer.

 

\- Você também não. - Ela apontou mais pra frente. - Aquela casa em ruínas ali. Me deixa perto. 

 

\- Tá certo. 

 

Com mais umas firulas para enganar o ciclista de forma que ele não tivesse certeza de pra onde ele iria, se aproximou da entrada da construção.

 

Simone puxou seu rosto de surpresa com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

 

\- Pra dar sorte. - Ela explicou.

 

Rogerinho se sentia atônito e adoraria ter tempo de processar aquilo, mas não tinha. Diminuiu a velocidade e Simone pulou da van ainda em movimento.

 

O Ciclista viu a movimentação e atirou na direção dela, mas ela se abaixou e conseguiu entrar na casa. Rogerinho virou o carro na direção contrária. O ciclista parou, talvez avaliando o que fazer. Naturalmente, decidiu sair da moto e se dirigir para dentro da casa também. 

 

Rogerinho deu a volta, torcendo para que realmente desse tudo certo.

 

Enquanto isso, Simone se escondia no corredor dentro da casa, colada na parede, aguardando. O coração batia muito alto aos seus ouvidos e tentava respirar fundo para se acalmar. Ouviu o ciclista entrar na casa.

 

Esperou mais um pouco até que ele se aproximasse. E então correu mais pra dentro da casa, não se preocupando com barulho. O objetivo era que ele a seguisse mesmo.

 

Acabaram os dois num quarto dos fundos e ela se encolheu num dos cantos do quarto enquanto ele se aproximava, arma em mãos.

 

\- O que você fez com eles, robô? Por que vocês estava com humanos? - Achou o tom dele meio falso, como se tivesse que se esforçar para ser firme e estar ali. Fez com que se perguntasse se era aquilo que ele queria, se ele também não estaria cansado de tudo aquilo. Talvez nunca quisesse aquele trabalho.

 

Ela ergueu as mãos.

 

\- Eles não sabiam de nada. Deixa eles em paz.

 

\- Meio tarde pra isso. - E ele parecia legitimamente infeliz de ter que dizer essas palavras.

 

Ele levou as mãos a cintura, para mudar de arma. Tiros eram pouco eficazes para destruir um robô com uma certa resistência física, mas uma arma especial de choque acabaria com ela em um golpe.

 

E foi quanto o Minibus prateado bateu com tudo na parede, levando um belo pedaço da mesma que caiu sobre o rapaz, que no susto, nem teve tempo de reagir.

 

Rogerinho parou com o veículo bem em cima.

 

\- Bora, Simone!

 

Com um sorriso, ela subiu de volta na van. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Rogerinho, que sorriu, daquele jeito meio estranho dele.

 

Deu a ré e foram atrás do resto do grupo.

 

Aquela ameaça para todos os efeitos estava acabada. Mas iam precisar dar no pé, antes que virassem inimigos públicos do resto dos ciclistas.

 

Voltaram ao estacionamento, onde os outros esperavam. Comemoraram juntos e Simone abraçou todos. Tinham vencido mais aquele desafio.

 

Já dentro do carro, faziam o caminho de volta ao ferro velho para buscar a Towner de Renan.

 

\- Acho que você vai precisar de um carro novo, Simone. - Julinho comentou, vendo o estrago do carro.

 

\- Ela não precisa. Se ela quiser ela dirige a minha Sprinter. - Afirmou Rogerinho.

 

Simone riu, olhando para ele com os olhos brilhando enquanto o resto do grupo olhava para ele espantado. Aquilo sim era uma declaração de amor.

 

Claro que Julinho logo começou a encarnar em cima do novo casal e,do nada, a volta silenciosa para casa se tornaria uma bagunça completa com todo mundo falando por cima de todo mundo. Mas era aquela familiaridade e bagunça que fazia valer a pena toda a luta num mundo já em ruínas.

 

Simone pôs uma mão por sobre a de Rogerinho. E ele soube ali que, houvesse o que houvesse, ficaria tudo bem no final, de algum jeito.

 

**Epílogo**

**5 anos depois**

 

Despedidas nunca eram fáceis. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo. Mas já tinham feito suas viagens juntos por muitos anos e ajudado várias pessoas. As viagens a Marte estavam cada vez mais escassas e não restava muito tempo para que parassem de vez.

 

Era melhor se prevenir e depois de quase um ano convencendo o casal Julinho e Maurílio que eles deveriam ir para Marte, finalmente eles tinham aceitado. A conversa, na verdade, não tinha os levando a lugar nenhum até que Julinho encontrou uma menininha de uns três anos e sua mãe, muito debilitada que morreu na sua frente e pediu para Julinho cuidar da menina. Maurílio naturalmente acolheu-a como filha também. A responsabilidade sobre Gabi - Gabriela - fez com que decidissem que realmente teriam que levar sua família a um lugar mais seguro e dar o futuro que a pequena merecia.

 

Mas havia também uma novidade. O que parecia improvável aconteceu e agora implantados também eram aceitos em Marte. Haviam ainda muitas pessoas influentes que tinham feito implantes enquanto ainda era comum, por estética ou necessidade, e os cientistas de Marte conseguiram dar um passo para trás na tecnologia e resolver uma forma de trocar as partes tecnologicas por versão analogicas não hackeaveis e, por tanto, seguras. A novidade fez com que fosse aberta a possibilidade para também os implantados que ainda estavam em Terra subirem e receberem o tratamento. Era a grande chance de Renanzinho e ele e o pai também partiriam.

 

\- Eu vou sentir saudades, tios. - Disse Renanzinho, já não mais uma criança, dando um abraço apertado em Simone e um vagamente desajeitado em Rogerinho (por parte do piloto que continuava se sentindo estranho com demonstrações de afeto).

 

\- A gente também vai. - Simone sorriu, esfregando rapidamente os olhos, querendo se evitar de chorar. Já tinha chorado antes. Rogerinho sabia bem. Mas ela queria ser forte para os outros.

 

\-  Quero ver se vai dar pra achar a maluca da minha ex lá, ela vai ficar doida quando vir a gente. - Complementou Renan. - Queria que ‘cês tivessem lá pra ver.

 

\- A gente imagina, Renan. - Afirmou Rogerinho. - E a gente tá feliz que vocês vão pra lá.

 

Simone brincava com Gabriela no colo de Maurílio.

 

\- Será que ela vai se lembrar de vocês? - Ele perguntou, num tom suave.

 

\- Provavelmente não, mas vocês podem contar. - Simone sorriu. - Se cuidem.

 

\- Ensina ela direito ein! Tem que por pra dirigir! - Rogerinho falou.

 

\- Claro, Rogerinho. Assim que ela fizer cinco anos. Eu já peguei o recado depois da décima vez que você falou.

 

\- Então admite que eu tinha mesmo que ter repetido várias vezes. Porra!

 

Todos riram. Ou todos menos Julinho, que estava de braço cruzados, lutando contra sua própria vontade de se chorar. Ao contrário do que parecia, Maurílio era bem mais resistente emocionalmente que o companheiro.

 

\- Que isso, porra? Melhora essa cara, ô Julinho. ‘Cês tem uma longa viagem pela frente. - Rogerinho falou.

 

\- É, eu sei. Vocês se cuidem também. Vê se não morre ou sei lá.

 

\- Você também vê se não faz merda!

 

Simone deu um abraço em Julinho.

 

\- Não se preocupe com a gente. Vamos dar um jeito de mandar notícias pra vocês.

 

Acabaram de se despedir e Rogerinho e Julinho até trocaram um abraço com direito a tapinhas nas costas.

 

\- Tá na hora. - Maurílio lembrou o grupo.

 

\- Obrigado por tudo, tio. - As palavras foram de Renanzinho, mas era compartilhada por todos. Rogerinho só acenou com a cabeça, sem jeito.

 

O grupo se afastou. A base de fuga era ali perto, mas não podiam se aproximar muito por conta de Simone.

 

Simone e Rogerinho aguardaram, parados, assistindo enquanto o resto do grupo se afastava. Antes de virarem a esquina, olharam para trás novamente e acenaram. O casal acenou de volta. E então sumiram por entre os prédios.

 

Os dois que sobraram, se viraram para voltar para o esconderijo onde estavam.

 

\- O que faremos agora? - Simone perguntou, buscando a mão do companheiro. 

 

Entrelaçaram os dedos.

 

Rogerinho não respondeu de imediato. Não era tão fácil assim. Mas sabia que iam continuar, iam viver e sobreviver. Juntos. 

 

\- A gente podia voltar pro Rio. - Ele propôs. - Sempre quis saber que que aquele uber maluco fez.

 

Simone assentiu.

 

Foram andando pelo caminho mais longo e passaram por uma antiga loja de eletrodomésticos. Tinha uma televisão ali e por incrível que pareça, estava ligada.

 

Novamente, o Último programa do mundo.

 

Pararam para olhar.

 

\- E a gente podia ir atrás desses caras. - Rogerinho continuou. - Ver se eles não precisam de alguma coisa. Sempre achei legal isso aí, de ter programa.

 

Simone sorriu, apertando levemente a mão dele.

 

\- Parece uma ótima ideia. Talvez eles precisem de alguém pra controlar os VTs pra eles. 

 

Seguiram o caminho, com novos planos e a certeza da companhia um do outro no que quer que acontecesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fic foi toda escrita com o intuito de que eu pudesse por uma critica ao filme AI: inteligencia artificial na boca dos pilotos. Eu realmente tenho um relacionamento de ódio não fundamentado por esse filme.
> 
> FUN FACT DE COISAS QUE NÃO ENTRARAM NA FIC mas que eu imagino no universo: Cleiton NÃO morre com o atropelamento, ele fica mal mas se recupera porem fica meio manco pro resto da vida e acaba sendo chutado dos ciclistas. Como ele ficou muito impactado com a ideia de que humanos como os pilotos terem escolhido salvar um robô, ele meio que da a louca e não quer ir pra marte e fica vagando.  
> Reinaldo realmente sai do UBER e arruma uma galera pra se rebelar e ajudar ele. Ele acaba encontrando o Cleiton e ELES SE APAIXONAM E FICAM JUNTOS E É LINDO!!! Eles viram bem casal rebelde e Cleiton inclusive passa a ajudar alguns robos que estão na mesma situação que Simone que ele encontra por aí.   
> Rogerinho e Simone acabam não encontrando com eles no Rio, pq quando eles chegam lá eles ja foram assassinados por algum dos grupos a sua escolha (ciclistas, ubers ou omnicos) mas eles encontram gente que trabalhou com os dois que conta a história ao casal.  
> Eles encontram a galera do último programa do mundo e começam a produzir os programas com eles.
> 
> E o resto é história.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem essa piraçãozinha, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não ser mtu a praia do fandom :3

**Author's Note:**

> Se você é um fã obcecado pra saber sobre isso, a aparência da Simone é baseada na esposa do Caito porque eu precisava de uma mulher bonita e ela estava bem ali. Se você é um fã normal, meus parabéns.
> 
> Essa fic deve ter uns dois capítulos, se os personagens não quiserem dar a louca no meio. Comentem se gostarem, obrigada! <3


End file.
